


Resistance

by berryblack



Series: Vow [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, maybe a hint of mind break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblack/pseuds/berryblack
Summary: Tim, ambitious as ever, has decided to take the matter into his own hands.





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Same warning as last time. Except this one is dirtier.

After the initial incident, life goes on as normal.

Tim spends the week at his school, as he usually does, only calling Alfred once to work out plans for the weekend. Bruce tries hard not to let himself spiral over his mistake. It was bad, but it wasn’t the worst thing he could have possibly done. It was very possible that Tim could still make it out of this situation relatively unscathed, as long as Bruce kept his distance from now on. It was possible. Bruce had his moment of weakness, but it was time for him to put the child’s needs ahead of his own. For once.

When Tim comes back to the manor on Friday afternoon, Bruce is forcibly reminded of how that’s much easier said than done. 

Tim never brings up what happened the weekend before, but he’s constantly staring at Bruce from across the cave while they work separately. Of course, Bruce only notices because _he_ is looking at Tim, too. Looking and remembering what it was like to have Tim in the way no one else had ever had the boy before. He was so soft, so innocent and yet so hungry for whatever Bruce could give him. In giving in to his demons, Bruce had only created an even greater weapon to be used against him. Because now, Tim is no longer just a lonely boy with a potential crush. No, he’s a curious boy, who now knows Bruce’s greatest desires, and has developed a taste for them himself.

It’s obvious how desperately he wants Bruce’s attention, but Bruce has to keep his distance, at least for the next few times Tim is over. Just long enough for Tim to understand that it won’t be able to happen again. Eventually, Tim will realize it’s for the best. 

Before he steps out as Batman for the night, Tim rushes out in front of him to wish him good luck, cheeks tinged with pink.

Bruce simply steps around him without a word.

Bruce gets home early, at around three in the morning. He feels off his game tonight, but if Alfred notices, he doesn’t say anything. He does, however, tell him that Tim went to bed some time ago. And more notably, Tim didn’t beg to watch the feeds from Bruce’s mask like he usually does. Bruce knows Tim is probably upset with him, but he tells Alfred that Tim probably just had a tiring week at school, and that he would check up with him first thing in the morning.

Bruce showers the night off of him and Alfred goes to bed. Bruce figures he should go ahead and do the same, making the long trip up to his master bedroom in only a pair of sweatpants. He only thinks briefly of Tim as he passes by the boy’s bedroom, just a few doors down for his own. He feels exhausted suddenly.

The air feels especially drafty as Bruce steps inside his bedroom, immediately noticing that Alfred must have left one of the large windows open, despite how odd that seems for this time of the year. Most of the curtains are open, too, painting the room in a dreamy, pale glow. Bruce’s eyes scan over the rest of the room. The old oak dressers and wardrobes he had inherited from his parents. The new carpeting Alfred had just installed last spring.

And, lying in the middle of the large four-poster bed, a young boy with dark hair.

In all honesty, it isn’t as much of a surprise as it should be.

Bruce takes two more steps into the room before stopping himself. “Tim,” He inhales sharply through his nose. “You should go to bed. Your _own_ bed.”

Tim seems to shrink a little under his rejection, but he doesn’t move. Bruce can see the hint of his bare shoulders from underneath the covers, and then he looks expectantly at the floor beside the bed, where Tim’s pajamas sit in a little pile. It leaves no ambiguity as to why Tim is here. He clearly doesn't plan on even lying about having a nightmare, or being worried about Bruce. He knows what Bruce wants, and he must realize that Bruce isn't going to do anything about it himself. 

Tim, ambitious as ever, has decided to take the matter into his own hands.

When Tim continues to stay silent, Bruce starts walking towards the bed again. He still looks hopeful. Bruce hates himself for what had already transpired between them, and he hates that he hadn’t been strong enough to tell Tim that it should never happen again. He should have told Tim to never come back here, he should have tried harder to resist Tim’s insistence that he needed a Robin. Tim understands now what being Robin will mean for him, and he _wants_ to do it. He thinks he’s ready to be what Bruce needs. 

Bruce stops at the edge of the bed. Tim sits up a little straighter and lets the covers fall from his shoulders. “I know this is confusing for you,” Bruce starts, forcing himself to look anywhere but at Tim’s pale chest. “But what happened last week was wrong. I can’t do that again. It’s not your fault.”

Tim looks at Bruce like he wants to roll his eyes, but doesn’t. “Bruce, I know it was illegal. I’ve been following Batman and Robin since I was a kid. I know how crimes work,” Bruce feels the urge to roll _his_ eyes. “Look, I’m not gonna tell anyone what we did. I’m already keeping the Batman secret, right?”

Bruce thinks for a moment about how if Tim did decide to tell his parents, Bruce Wayne’s life would essentially be over. Bruce is a powerful man, but the Drakes have money, too. And they wouldn’t even need to be in the same country as Tim to destroy Bruce with a scandal like that. He had thought about this before, of course, but Tim was right about keeping Bruce’s secrets. In truth, Bruce had known from the beginning it would never be an issue.

But still, Tim is missing the point.

“I trust you, Tim,” Bruce wishes he could be more apathetic to the smile Tim gives him. “And I thank you for keeping my secrets. But I hurt you. You’re still just a child—“ 

“I’m not a child, Bruce,” Tim interrupts, raising his voice in frustration as his smile quickly disappears. “I haven’t felt like a child since that night at the circus. And especially not now.”

Bruce looks down at Tim blankly. “You’re whining. Like a child,” Tim shrinks back down into the blankets again, clearly annoyed but aware that Bruce has a point. 

He tries again. “Bruce, I just want to help you. Like I said I would. I know you think I’m not ready to put on the suit yet, and I’m fine with waiting. But...” Tim looks down, pausing as he searches for the right words. “I like doing things with you, and I liked what we did. It’s the only thing I could think about all week. I just wanted to be here with you, and now you’re acting like it was just some big mistake. But I know it wasn’t a mistake, and I could see the way you were looking at me all day,” He sighs in an almost dreamy fashion.

“I’m observant,” He adds, finally looking back up at Bruce with his wide, honest eyes.

Bruce sits down on the edge of the bed.

“I shouldn’t do these things,” Bruce tells him flatly, wishing he didn’t sound so defeated. Tim has a terrible way of convincing him to do things he doesn’t want to do.

And he is so, so smart. Jumping the moment Bruce shows any weakness. Tim pulls the covers to the side a little, revealing his completely naked form, and crawls towards Bruce. He sits on his knees, just a couple of inches away from Bruce. He wants Bruce to look. And Bruce does. Tim’s pale skin is covered in goosebumps, cold now that he’s no longer covered by the think blankets, and all Bruce can think about is how it felt to touch him. How soft he was. He wants to do it again but he just can’t bring himself to.

“It’s okay, Bruce,” Tim whispers, shakily taking one of Bruce’s hands into his own. He wants so badly to seem steady and mature, but all Bruce can see in front of him is a shivering, desperate child. 

Bruce pushes him back down onto the bed anyway, that thing in him finally snapping. Tim _wants_ him. He’ll regret it. Dick regrets it. But right now Bruce needs to give him what he wants. He cups Tim’s face gently and leans down to press their lips together. He knows this is probably Tim’s first real kiss, even though he’s already had a man’s cock down his throat. Tim is stiff underneath him, unsure of what to do. Bruce lets himself enjoy to feeling of his soft, plush lips and the minty taste of his tooth paste, while Tim makes soft noises of approval.

Tim is already hard by the time the kiss breaks. Bruce admires again the way his pale skin almost looks illuminated by the moonlight. He runs his hands down the boy’s slim waist and his prominent hipbones, taking in the way he shivers at the light touch. Bruce can’t resist running a finger up his small cock and watching the way it twitches, while Tim moans and turns his head away on the pillow. Bruce gives him a few jerks before moving down the bed, until he can play with Tim with his tongue instead. Tim gasps and kicks his legs when Bruce unceremoniously drags the flat of his tongue up his cock and then takes the whole thing into his mouth, moaning himself at the taste of him. Tim mostly tastes like the soap in Bruce’s shower, and that unmistakable hint of _boy_ that Bruce is far too familiar with. 

Bruce can’t actually do much other than run his tongue over the short length, but Tim whimpers and jerks in deep pleasure anyway. His hands grip either side of the pillow he’s laying his head on, and his eyes are shut tightly. It takes barely thirty seconds before he’s throwing his head back and shooting off in Bruce’s mouth. Bruce swallows the small, thin load as it comes out, never looking away from Tim’s face. Once the boy calms down and registers what just happened, he looks ashamed. 

“That should have lasted longer,” Tim says apologetically as Bruce pulls off of him. That embarrassed tone always gets Bruce hard. 

“That was your first time,” Bruce points out, sitting up again cupping his own cock through his sweatpants. “And we’re not done yet.”

Even in the darkness, Bruce can see the way Tim flushes deeply. He visibly thinks for a moment before shifting until he’s up on his knees, practically lunging at Bruce when their lips meet again. Tim is trying to be a more active participant this time, although his inexperience still betrays him. Bruce pushes his tongue into that soft little mouth and groans at the way he sloppily receives it, sucking it and meet it with his own tongue. He feels Tim’s braces and recalls how Alfred had to be the one to take him to the orthodontist a few weeks ago. Tim had, of course, gotten red and green bands.

A few days later, he lamented the fact that kids at school had teased him for picking Christmas colors. 

Bruce feels a tight surge of affection for the boy that only strengthens when he reaches down and fumbles until he’s gripping Bruce’s clothed cock. Good, smart boy. He runs his thumb over it as they kiss, and he’s salivating too much, but Bruce is too turned on to care. He lets Tim touch him for a few more seconds before pushing him back down onto the pillow, leaning over him and pulling his cock out so he can stroke it himself, staring down at Tim’s flat stomach and fighting the urge to just keep going until he finishes there. It would be nice, but Bruce has other plans for tonight.

“Turn over, son,” He orders, and then admires the way Tim follows the command without even blinking. He flips over and hugs the pillow underneath him, turning his head to the side so he can continue to look at Bruce. He looks just as frail from this angle, a delicate curve in his back and slim hips. Bruce uses the hand not on his cock to feel up the back of one of the soft, pale thighs. Tim hums and pushes up into the touch, until his ass is in the air and he looks obscene. Bruce uses his thumb to spread him open to see that small, pink hole. It looks like it must be impossibly tight, and Bruce has to take his other hand off of his cock before he thinks too hard about what it would feel like to be inside it.

He leans over to get the get the lube from the left bedside table and Tim tenses.

“What are you going to do?” He asks, trying and failing to hide his apprehension. There’s no point in answering, because Bruce knows the boy already knows what’s going to happen. He quickly dribbles lube onto Tim’s hole and his own fingers.

“Try to stay quiet,” Bruce advices, but Tim still screams when Bruce forces two fingers in as deep as they will go. He clenches tight in shock, but Bruce still works the fingers deeper, spurred on by Tim’s gasps of pain and confusion. He could make this better for Tim, but it will be painful no matter what, and he needs to get used to that. Bruce will be too big for him, and it will be so, so good. 

“It’s too much,” Tim cries out, leaning away from Bruce’s fingers and attempting to crawl up towards the head of the bed. Bruce grabs his hip with his free hand hard and forces him down.

“Don’t.” He tells the boy, and this time the command lacks all gentleness. Tim seems to recognize the tone and immediately quiets down as Bruce continues to work him, but he’s still releasing a steady stream of low whines. Despite the pain, he starts to work his hips back against Bruce’s fingers, eager to please as always. 

It works, and Bruce moans as he watches his fingers disappear inside Tim, leaning down to award the boy a kiss on the back of his neck. Tim seems happy with himself for winning his approval back, working his hips faster and whimpering freely. Bruce knows he won’t be able to take much more of this.

He pulls his fingers out without warning and Tim makes another pained noise, but he ignores it as he pours lube directly onto his cock and then strokes himself. Tim looks back with worried, pleading eyes. Bruce remembers the way he couldn’t take his cock into his mouth without gagging, but he had wanted to do it anyway. He wants Bruce to take whatever he wants from him, even if it hurts. Bruce lines up with his hole and massages it with the head of his cock a few times, until Tim’s head drops back onto the pillow and he moans.

“Please,” He whimpers out, but Bruce is already forcing his way in. His screaming starts up again before the head is even in. Bruce can feel the way Tim’s body resists him, but he keeps pushing until it pops in, Tim clenching and unclenching around it and drooling onto the pillow. He thrusts shallowly, because it’s the only thing he can do, and once again thinks about how good it would be to come right then and there. To fill Tim up and watch it all leak out. But he needs to be deep inside his boy, to claim him, so he keeps thrusting and edging his way in centimeter by centimeter. 

On one good thrust he slides a great deal further in, and Tim yelps and starts attempting to crawl away again. “I can’t,” He cries out, and Bruce can hear the tears in his voice. But Bruce told him not to move. He grabs Tim with both hands this time and pulls out halfway before slamming back inside, pinning Tim to the bed with his cock, most of the way inside now. Tim screams again but doesn’t fight it, sobbing onto the pillow as Bruce grinds deeper and deeper, hitting places that shouldn’t be touched.

Bruce rolls them onto their sides in an attempt to get the last of it in, hiking Tim’s leg up just because he can. Tim doesn’t want to let go of the pillow, but Bruce pushes it enough out of the way so he can see how Tim’s stomach distends with the size of Bruce’s cock. He thrusts again and again and watches the outline move, finally getting down to the base as Tim throws his head back against him.

“You’re doing so good,” Bruce praises him, kissing the top of his head in what feels like a sick mockery of what would be a paternal act. Tim eyes roll back into his head at the compliment, or maybe because of the way Bruce starts to really fuck him, the slapping sound of skin on skin filling the room. He easily lifts Tim enough of the way to get an arm underneath him, reaching to grab the boy’s flaccid cock, jerking it roughly in hopes of bringing him to hardness again. Tim seems to wake up again at the touch, crying out and seizing uncontrollably, completely unsure of what to do with himself. 

“Bruce!” He shouts out, reaching back blindly behind him for any part of Bruce to hold onto. “Oh, please, please,” He doesn’t seem to even know what he’s begging for, crying and drooling, working his hips back onto Bruce one minute and then like he wants to get away the next. Bruce holds him tighter as he fucks him, forcing this child open around him, using him.

He thinks again of Tim’s parents. They could be anywhere in the world right now, blissfully unaware of the fact that their little boy, their only child, is getting fucked by a man not much younger than them. Bruce knows they don’t pay much attention to Tim, but even they would furious to know what was happening to him. Bruce feels a hot wave of possessiveness roll over him. Right now, Tim is his, and no one could argue otherwise. He’s almost certain that if he were to ask Tim the names of either of his parents, the boy would have no idea who Bruce was even referring to. His cock twitches, almost painfully with the way Tim squeezes him.

“Son,” Bruce grunts out, rolling them again so he can he be on his back. Tim is like a rag doll on top of him, and he pulls him off of his cock long enough to maneuver him until he’s straddling Bruce, facing him. It takes him a minute to find the strength to sit up on his own. “My son,” Bruce lifts his again and slams him back down all the way on his cock. Tim screams and clear fluid spurts out of his flaccid cock, eyes rolling back again and Bruce doesn’t stop, forcing his hips down onto him again and again. His hole twitches uncontrollably. He makes broken sounds like he wants to speak but can’t, and tries his best to stay upright but ends up slumping over onto Bruce’s chest after a few more seconds anyway. That’s fine. Bruce’s rolls them over one last time so he can pound into Tim while the boy goes completely slack underneath him, Bruce bends his legs up to his shoulders and it seems like he doesn’t even feel it. 

Despite his exhaustion, he still looks into Bruce’s eyes as intensely as ever. “I want it,” He chokes out, barely in more than a whisper. Bruce pumps into him so hard he feels like he could break him, but Tim just keeps staring at him. “Please, Bruce.” 

Bruce’s hips stutter as he feels like his orgasm is ripped from his body. His shoots his load deep into Tim, and keeps fucking him through it. Tim whimpers underneath him as he traps his seed up into the deepest parts of his body, feeling how it’s just too much for Tim to hold. He keeps slamming in because he can’t stop, wants to come again and again, force Tim to take all of it. But his body eventually betrays him, collapsing him on top of Tim as he too goes boneless. They stay like that for a minute, breathing heavily, Tim whimpering in pain on every inhale.

Bruce forces himself to pull out of Tim, and with the way Tim is gripping him it’s not easy. He cries out when Bruce’s entire cock finally slides out of him, semen pooling out alongside it. Tim’s once tight little hole is now gaping, looking horribly abused. Tim has no idea what it looks like, but he suddenly starts to sob.

“It’s too empty,” He whines, clenching around nothing. Bruce watches as more of his seed slide out.

“Hold it,” Bruce orders. Tim seems to know exactly what he means, hole closing up considerably, keeping the rest of Bruce’s load in. Bruce sits up and pulls Tim up along with him, forcing the boy up onto his hands and knees. He gets behind him and circles the boy’s swollen rim, collecting some of the semen before pushing it all back in with two fingers. He can feel how raw Tim is, but the boy just gasps and moans, somehow still finding the energy to fuck himself back on those fingers, still wanting to take Bruce deep. 

Bruce loves the feeling of the mess he left behind, jamming it all in as Tim gets worked up all over again. He's still crying, but it seems to be from pleasure now, presumably outweighing the pain. Bruce works his prostate with precision.

By now Bruce knows what Tim looks and sounds like when he’s close, but now he’s gone almost delirious with how fucked out he is. “Yes, yes, yes, _yes_ ,” He whimpers out, screaming as he comes untouched again. He clenches hard and his body practically convulses with what Bruce assumes must be a dry orgasm. He rides it out on Bruce’s fingers, but when Bruce finally does pull out, Tim doesn’t collapse the way he expects him to.

“Fill me,” Tim begs him, moving his hips from side to side, dropping down to his shoulders so only his ass remains up in the air. Bruce watches his load start to slowly spill out again. Somehow, his cock is half hard. “I need it again so badly, please,” He whines, burying his face into the blankets and waiting for Bruce to take him. 

Bruce growls and wastes no time in stuffing his semi-erect cock back into Tim’s abused hole. The boy’s insides are hot and wet and utterly destroyed. He knows for a fact Tim won’t be able to get out of bed tomorrow. They’ll have to come up with some kind of excuse for that, but Bruce can’t worry about that right now. Tim sighs when Bruce pushes as deep as he can go again, body going totally still aside from the way he still twitches around Bruce.

“You need cock in you, don’t you, boy?” Bruce doesn’t know where the question comes from, but he’s in awe at the way Tim seems completely lost in his need to be fucked. He can feel himself harden up inside of the boy, doing a better job at filling the walls he had carved out just a few minutes earlier.

Tim nods into the blankets and then turns his head to speak. “Need it. So good,” He agrees, tongue practically lulling out as Bruce starts to pound into him again. Bruce knows it’s incredibly painful, but Tim keeps egging him on. He can feel his own seed being pushed around, his thrusts creating a loud, wet noise that he'll still be hearing in his head months from now. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Tim chants, sounding so far gone Bruce would think he’d been drugged by Ivy if he didn’t know any better. Bruce can’t fuck him as hard as he did earlier, but he keeps a steady pace, balls slapping Tim’s ass as semen leaks down onto them. 

It doesn’t take long at all for Bruce to unleash his second load inside of Tim, mixing with the first until it starts to leak out of the edges, no where else for it to go. He groans as he keeps unloading, filling Tim so impossibly full he thinks the boy could burst, but Tim only moans along with him. Bruce leans down and kisses Tim’s neck again, over and over, cock deep and secure inside him. Tim’s breath hitches with every kiss, and Bruce can’t see his face, but he feels like he is smiling. “Thank you,” He breathes out, finally sounding content.

Bruce pulls out carefully, wishing he had some sort of plug with him as he watches his seed fall out alongside his cock. Tim clenches and unclenches as it comes out faster and starts to pool underneath him on the bed. “That’s it,” Bruce encourages him, almost wishing he could fuck the boy one more time. “Push it out.”

Tim whimpers with effort, and more hot seed leaks out of his stretched hole, before his knees give out and his hips drop down onto the bed. Bruce knows instantly that he’s passed out from exhaustion. He gets up to get a wet washcloth from the bathroom, his own body trying to convince him he should stay in bed. He comes back and attempts to clean out Tim’s raw hole as best as he can. Tim will need a real shower before too long, and the room absolutely reeks of sex. They’ll need to do something about the sheets before Alfred sees them.

Bruce maneuvers Tim’s unconscious body to lie back in his original position under the covers. As he does so, Tim’s eyes blink open again, staring unfocused for a few seconds before searching for Bruce. When his eyes do land on him, he smiles.

“Can I stay with you?” He asks innocently, a completely different kid than the one he was just a few minutes ago. Bruce only nods and slides under the covers next to him.

He doesn’t make a move to hold the boy, but Tim turns into him slightly anyway, falling back asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is extremely messy, but sometimes Tim just needs to be fucked. I have plans to include Dick in the next one.


End file.
